


Swan Queen--Silence

by mastiffgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastiffgirl/pseuds/mastiffgirl





	Swan Queen--Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlankLiterature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/gifts).



[Video here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wtavr9V3al4&feature=youtu.be)

 

Hope you enjoy it! I had fun making it. :)


End file.
